Yellow ChuChu
Yellow ChuChus also known as Electric ChuChus are a type of yellow colored ChuChus in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are one of the four main types of what can be considered the regular ChuChus. Debuting in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, they usually act as a stronger variant of the regular ChuChus. One of the most reccuring aspect of the yellow ChuChu is their affinity to electricity. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Yellow ChuChus are a rarer variant of the regular ChuChus that are usually found around puzzles where the Bow is needed. Most ChuChu, beside Blue ChuChus, carry different items in their bodies in Majora's Mask. Yellow ChuChus are known to carry Arrows, which are visible through their translucent bodies. This is the reason why they are often seen around puzzles. Tatl's Comment "It's a Yellow Chuchu. That's nothing to sweat about. It usually has something in its stomach that's of use..." ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the Yellow ChuChus are seen to have their electric abilities for the first time. They damage Link on contact if they are electrified. Link must wait for them to stop generating electricity or use ranged attacks to kill them. They are only seen on Pawprint Isle and in the Tower of the Gods. They only drop Green Chu Jelly despite their colors. The Wind Waker Figurine "There are ChuChus of many different colors, all with their own distinct characteristics. In general, they are most susceptible to projectile weapons." ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' yellow ChuChus are very different than their past incarnations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. yellow ChuChus are the fourth rarest type of ChuChu in this game aside from the Red ChuChu, the Blue ChuChu and the Rare Chu. In this game, ChuChus can fuse together to become bigger ChuChus and be split into smaller ChuChus if hit by a sword while being bigger than the regular size. It drops Yellow chu Jelly, which has the same effect as the Lantern Oil. When two ChuChus fuse together, they become the color of the most common one, which means that the Yellow ChuChu will lose its properties if it fuses with any ChuChu that isn't Rare, Blue, Red or Yellow. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' Yellow ChuChu act once again as a stronger version of the regular ChuChus in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. They also act like their Wind Waker counterpart and will periodically electrify their bodies. They also act as weaker variants of the Blue ChuChu which always have their electric barrier on. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' Yellow ChuChus are the same as they were in Phantom Hourglass in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. They are found in all realms and in the Ocean Temple. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' For the first time, Yellow ChuChus obtain their ability to generate fire in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. They will periodically electrify their bodies and Link must attack them when they are not charged. Like in Twilight Princess, they can merge and split but trying to split them horizontally will only result in the top half falling on the lower half and merging back together. They are native to the Lanayru Desert. Fi's Comment "Yellow Chuchus are capable of generating electricity for short bursts of time. As with other Chuchus, I suggest you remain on guard. If you make contact with this type of Chuchu when it is charged, it will give you a shock. Then it will attempt to feed on you. This is not pleasant."'' ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild they are refered to as Electric ChuChus. Like in the past 3D Zelda games, they come in different sizes but they can no longer fuse and split meaning that their size is set the moment they spawn. They are almost constantly protected by an electric aura that deal electric on contact. They can create large electric blasts that will remove their aura for a short while. If they are defeated while their electric aura is on they will emit one last electric blast while dying. They drop Yellow Chu Jelly. Hyrule Compendium Entry "This low-level gel monster is engulfed in electricity. Its strength varies depending on its size. It tends to explode if attacked from close range, so the use of spears, arrows, and other ranged weapons is advised." ''Hyrule Warrior'' series Yellow ChuChu are featured as a rare enemy in the Hyrule Warriors series. They are only featured in Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition where they can only be defeated by the Hammer and will drop a Force Fragments upon defeat. Category:ChuChus Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies